Forever Royalty
by OMsRandomWriter
Summary: May the Force be with you, Carrie Fisher. We will never forget you. *Death wasn't new to her. She had seen her planet destroyed, and her friends and fellows die to save the universe. She had felt it rip her father and then husband away from her. Now… now it was time to rejoin them.


_**When I woke up December 27th, I could hardly believe it when I heard that Carrie, my role model, had went from getting better to turning for the worse and left to join her fellows in the Force.**_

 _ **I started this last night, and thanks to my wonderful friend, Lizzie, who acted as my Beta Reader, I was able to finish this for you guys.**_

* * *

Her first experience with Death wasn't one she was supposed to remember, but she did.

It was of her birth mother, a woman she would later find out to be Padmé Amidala, former Queen of Naboo and her role model. The memory was short, and broken, but it held enough heartache for her to remember it. There had been another, who held her to his chest as he wept for the both of them.

Her second encounter was in tie for the worst.

Her world, billions of people with no way of knowing… just gone, in a blink of an eye. Vader had held her back as she screamed, the weight of his arm holding her to his chest piece all but grounding her as Tarkin ordered her away.

The third made a bitter end to the last tie of her mother.

Obi-wan Kenobi, a famed Jedi said to still be living, had been the same man who wept over her mother. He had came to her rescue, and brought along some nerfherder and a farm boy. The Jedi Master had fought til the end, when he saw them boarding the hunk of junk they came in on. His sacrifice ensured their lives, but it burnt deeply as she forced Luke to continue on.

She wasn't present for the fourth time Death affected her.

She was in the Command as Luke led a final, last ditch attack on the Death Star in attempt it blow it up. Already, the boy had lost his friends and squad leader, and he was being targeted by none other than Darth Vader. And yet, he managed to blow it up, all thanks to the nerfherder. But no, it was the shock wave that affected her. Much like Alderaan, something in her screamed in pain at the loss of life, Imperial or not. Later, she read the casualty report. Over 25,000 men dead due to Luke's aiming skills.

The fifth didn't really count as a Death, despite what her heart told her as she remembers back on watching her boyfriend being frozen in carbonite.

The sixth was by her own hand.

Jabba, the slimy Hutt, thought she was weak, defenseless, and he was going to make her watch her friends go into a sarlacc pit. When Luke got his lightsabre, she acted and choked the worm, glee filling her as his stubby arms flailed, too short to reach for the chain. Finally, the creature stopped struggling, and a sickening satisfaction filled her.

The seventh time was both easy and hard on her.

Granted, most of the flyers for the Rebellion had perished, Luke had told her of his - of _their_ \- heritage, and how he could get their father back. She could feel the switch shortly after she felt her brother's dying pains, and a new dying pain filled her. Luke felt sorrow like no other a few minutes both before and after the dying pain vanished. Darth Vader, scum of the galaxy, was dead. That was easy. Anakin Skywalker, Jedi General and their father, was dead. That was hard.

The pattern continued this way. Lando, Mon Motha, Biggs and several others.

But there were also good points.

Her marriage, her son's birth, meeting little Rey and the other younglings.

Then, Death struck again.

It came in the form of her son, Ben, who turned away from the light in hopes of finishing what his grandfather started. Not Anakin, who started the New Republic, but Darth Vader, who started the end of everything. Ben named himself Kylo Ren and slaughtered all of the younglings and Masters. All but two masters and one youngling. Rey had been taken by Ben to an unknown world, for those two had a strong bond. The other unscathed Jedi Master aside from Luke was a twi'lek who had all but trained Ben.

The First Order was created, and suddenly, it was a fight and rebellion again. She was a General, and generals didn't have time to mourn.

She reunited with Rey, who had grown into a fine young woman. Incidentally, she had also brought Han back to her.

Her last interaction with her husband was bitter sweet. He had promised to bring Ben back. They said no other words, choosing to hold one another instead.

His death rippled through the Force painfully, and she could sense the horror and emptiness coming from Ben.

Rey and Chewie came back - _alone, no body_ \- with Finn in critical condition, and off they went again, having located where her brother was.

Now, as she embraced her wayward twin, she could tell it would be the last time. Her heart, while strong against the Dark Side, was weak physically. Closing her eyes, her head rested against his shoulder.

"I love you, brother," she whispered aloud for the first time in years. When he had vanished, she had panicked, believing that Mara Jade had finally done him off. Then the worry turned to hate - _why did the bastard have to go away?_ \- and then sorrow of losing one of the last few members of her family.

"And I, you." Luke replied before frowning down at her. "Leia, you're acting like you'll never see me again,"

"Am I? I suppose I am," she mused, stepping away with a weak grin. "I suppose you have to train Rey again,"

"Is it that late?" he asked before rushing off, leaving her alone.

 _Alone…_

Heh, who was she kidding? She was a Naberrie, a Skywalker and a Solo. She was _never_ alone.

So she went to her rooms and settled in her bed, feeling her heart slow at every beat. _Mother, father, Han, I'm coming…_ she thought.

 _ **There is no emotion, there is peace.**_

 _ **There is no passion, there is serenity.**_

 _ **There is no Death…**_

 _ **There is the Force…**_

 _She opened her eyes, unaware that she had closed them. There, in front of her, was Anakin Skywalker, looking as if he had come from near the end of the Clone Wars. Next to him was Padmé Amidala, radiant and graceful. They parted, and there was Han, his age around the time that Ben had been born._

 _With a laugh, Leia Organa-Solo rushed forward and eagerly embraced her family for the first time that she could remember._

* * *

 _ **Once again, special thanks to lizziestrong for Beta'ing**_

 _ **Prayers for Carrie's mother, Debbie Reynolds, who was just rushed to the hospital for a critical stroke.**_


End file.
